goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie (Anderson series)
This page only applies for the Rosie that appears in the Anderson series. Please check other Rosie pages for different versions. Rosie is the tritagonist of the Caillou gets grounded series. She is Caillou's little sister, and the second child of Boris and Doris (Anderson). She is also the deuteragonist of the first season of Life With/Without Doris and the tritagonist of the second season, the main antagonist of both the Rosie Gets Grounded videos and the Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, and the main protagonist of Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos. Her signature color is Light blue. Details Age:14 (real time) Depends on video Gender: Female Family: Boris (dad), Doris (mom), Caillou (brother), Daisy (sister), Cody (brother), Emily (sister), Lily (sister), Hannah (sister), Sapphire (sister), Agnes (sister), Amanda (sister), Grandma, Grandpa Personality In some series she acts like a blatantly stereotypical misandry radical feminist. In Caillou Gets Grounded videos or Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos she is mostly the dictionary definition of a Mary Sue, except in Rosie Gets Grounded videos where she is a troublemaker just like Caillou. Youtubers like StefieB and Rosie haters she is mostly a troublemaker in almost any case, which inspired others. In pre-2016 videos she is often well-behaved, so Caillou influencing her at some point in a certain timeline could in fact be a reason she became a troublemaker in other timelines because each of the characters are in different fictional alternative timelines. Trivia: * Peter Piper Pizza is her favorite restaurant. * Her favorite color is light blue * Caillou and Rosie often show sibling rivalry that can go to intense situations. For instance, they may fight over Peter Piper Pizza vs Chuck E Cheese's. * Caillou often does cruel pranks on her, such as dressing up as Pennywise and scaring her because she is afraid of clowns. * She loves her mom and dad because they play favorites and sometimes prefer Rosie much more than Caillou. They sometimes call her their "angel" sometimes because she is mostly well-behaved. * Rosie occasionally invites her friends to a sleepover, which Caillou takes pleasure in ruining them. * She is 14 years old. * She has 2 brothers named Caillou and Cody and 7 sisters named Daisy, Emily, Lily, Hannah, Sapphire, Agnes and Amanda. * She has a 14 year old boyfriend named James. They're both the same age. Her boyfriend is Bisexual but mostly Gay Other series (feel free to add your own here) * She is the deuteragonist of Sacred Assortment's Caillou series. * SBSP&DTERE2004: She is the tritagonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series and her Caillou gets ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, She, Caillou, Boris, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, She teams up with her parents to unground Caillou. She is also the main protagonist of her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series. as well as the one who gets ungrounded. * She is the secondary tritagonist of The 1Redbed Caillou Gets Grounded series. * In The Davido aka UltradSuagry, she is seen as herself in Big Brother Caillou. * She is featured as Caillou's little sister and Daisy's big sister in SeriouslyShandyAnimations's series, SSA Caillou * She is also in Caillou Reloaded, as a protagonist (sometimes an antagonist) * In the GoAnimate/Vyond Anderson series, she is 14 years old. She has 9 siblings. And has a clone named Eisor. Rosie's birthday is March 23rd, 2005. * she is rarely used in Super Luigi 2008s Series * GoTube: a brat * Pengblox's Rosie (Antagonist and Protagonist) Born On July 2nd, 2016 (3 years old) Gallery View Image-1480273921.jpg|How She Appears In the old show Screenshot 2019-05-11 at 9.31.41 AM.png|Rosie By Cam_and_Vyond Rosie Gets Grounded.jpg|Rosie gets grounded poster by Venomous Soup Image-1479344196.jpg|Superstar Candy's version Rosie Anderson.jpg|Ronit Amin's Version Image-1479344080.jpg|Brandon Gold's version IMG_9000.png|OfficerPoop247's version IMG_2076.JPG|Rosie in her swimwear. Rosie.png|Rosie how she normally appears in every goanimate video ever. (image is property of TheLastSkylark) bandicam 2018-11-01 13-06-33-457.jpg|Rosie's youtube profile picture Rosie HanifImranAnimator's Version.jpg|HanifImranAnimator's Version OSYCN Rosie.JPG|ObjectShowsYes CaillouNo's Version of Rosie Rosie in Plotagon.png|Rosie in Plotagon version bandicam 2019-06-01 18-44-19-114.jpg|Rosie's look for Summer bandicam 2019-03-17 13-40-33-832.jpg|Rosie in Business Friendly Category:Caillou Category:Caillou fans